These Reasons
by Razer Athane
Summary: She dreams of carousels and fairy lights, and he dreams of alleyways and hazy smoke. -Xiaorang, Oneshot-


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Tekken.

Author's Note: Wrote this shortly after my last Xiaorang oneshot. Was on a roll of sorts, I guess –shrug- I think its verrry obvious that that 'roll' died very quickly though LOL. But um… Yeah, here. I've been saving it for when I was unable to update or write.

* * *

><p><strong>THESE REASONS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sa Bum Nim… I don't know why.<em>

She's a sweet girl, I've met her myself. Very carefree and tends to dream maybe a little too much, but maybe her sugary dreams can pull him from his sombre little corner. She came to my class as she wanted to learn a different type of martial art, for she felt that her grandfather had taught her all that he was able to, particularly at his age. And in one of his darker moments, he saw her smile, and he stood a little straighter and tried a little harder on that day.

She dreams of carousels and fairy lights, and he dreams of alleyways and hazy smoke.

On that very same day, he introduced himself – _politely, _for once, with no talked up non-sense – and offered to show her around the dojang. She politely accepted, though she seemed a bit uncomfortable initially. A joke cracked the ice, and they were then talking about music. Their tastes were so different, too different in fact – but they tried to be polite all the same. It was amusing, because I have most definitely heard Hwoarang call SHINee a 'pile of dog shit', pardon my language, to a different student a few weeks prior.

_Because she makes me happy, I guess. I dunno._

He'd been depressed for quite a few months after hearing his parents died, but her general presence made him try to smile and be a bit happier. She didn't know what happened, but she made note several times that when he was alone, he would frown – and so, she would always attempt to remedy that as the months quietly passed. She would do everything within her power to make him happy, and it would always work, even if he didn't know why.

She dreams of them hanging out more, and he dreams of leaving behind the past.

The lady had no idea about his life outside of the dojang, and he tried his hardest to keep her in the dark for her own safety. She would get angry at him when he didn't tell her where this bruise came from, or why his lip had been bleeding; he fought very hard to tell her that it was an accident while training, or he fell off his bike because he'd been daydreaming too much. She would patch him up, but he would hurt more inside because he hated that he had to be so withdrawn.

_She's so… different. To other girls, and to me._

It's funny to watch him try and _listen _to the band he had slandered a long time before. He hated the band, but he would try to listen to them for her so he could see her happy and swaying from side to side. She didn't notice the occasional tightening fist, or clenched jaw like I did – she merely would keep being happy, and that was enough for him to endure what was going on. It was the same when she would try to listen to his thundering guitars.

She dreams of him smiling for her, and he dreams of holding her in his arms.

He finally left the gang behind so he could be more open to her and _know _that she would be safe. She noticed how he would tell her a bit more about himself, how he didn't really know where he was going to be in his life, and how he really didn't have any other friends aside from her. She could relate – ever since Miharu went to University, Xiaoyu had been left behind, and she was okay with that. But nothing could mask her surprise in the dojang when Hwoarang suggested that they go and hang out at a theme park for a while, and that he'd drive slowly for her, because she hated his bike as much as I did.

_Yeah, I know why… Because she's her own person._

When the pair left for that theme park, I merely busied myself around the area, sweeping the floors and readjusting the dummy positions; and thereafter, I headed home to wait for the son I never had. Teas were made and drunk. Channels were flipped, newspaper pages were turned, and when I heard voices and saw him walk in with her with a smile and their hands joined, all was well.

She dreams of their future, and he dreams of it too.

_Those are the reasons I love her, Sa Bum Nim._


End file.
